The Dare
by lulubell1234
Summary: Draco Malfoy gets dared by Harry Potter to spend his summer vacation in the muggle world, with one of the most muggle muggle-borns ever. Ashley Lamb. Will he survive?
1. The Dare

_Draco gets dared by Harry Potter to spend the whole summer vacation in the muggle world, with one of the most muggle muggle-borns ever, Ashley Lamb. Will he survive?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own Ashley._

**Chapter 1**

Draco and Harry were arguing, naturally. Draco had insulted Hermione about her being a mud-blood, and now they were on a verge of a full blown battle.

"You wouldn't survive two weeks in the muggle world!" Harry began to shout. Everyone in the court yard was watching. It was the second to last day of school and everyone was dressed casually in muggle clothes, except Malfoy and his goonies.

"Is that a bet, Potter?" Malfoy nearly shouted back.

"It sure is, Malfoy!" Harry and Ron shouted together, "Ten Gallons every week you survive." Harry continued.

"Deal." Malfoy said, shaking Harry's hand so hard that Harry could feel his bones grind together.

"So who's house?" he asked, smirking.

Harry and Ron's eyes opened wide. That's right, who's house? Harry's Aunt and Uncle would never let him. And the Weasley's hated the Malfoy's (not to mention that they didn't have a clue about being in the muggle world). And Hermione wouldn't be able to stand him for that long.

Malfoy smirked and said, "If no one will take me in, then you guys would own me ten gallons each." he could almost smell their panic.

But before Harry could reply someone spoke.

"I will." said a girl. She was maybe a foot smaller than Malfoy (around the same hight as Harry) with black hair that hung in big curls halfway down her back. She was pale, blue eyed, skinny chick. She was also one of the most muggle muggle-borns ever. She was an excellent witch, but even a more excellent muggle.

Ashley Lamb.

She wasn't like the other muggle-borns, the ones who would have happily left their boring muggle life behind, she missed her old life, a lot. Maybe because she was from America and just missed all of the parties she and her friends always went to. Apparently she had really good, close friends and still does.

Harry and his friends liked her for some reason. They liked how different she was.

"Perfect." Harry said, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Are you sure your parents wont mind?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She shrugged.

"Okay these are the rules," Harry said smugly watching Malfoy as he shifted uneasily. He didn't like the girl. "One; you can only use muggle transportation. Two; no magic what so ever. Three; muggle food only, no wizard treats or drinks. And Four; you have to avoid witches and wizards, like a real muggle." Harry hesitated for a moment, "But only if you can. If it's impossible then don't worry about it."

"Yeah, I was about to say. The place that I live in is near a few wizarding schools." Ashley said with a shrug.

"If it's so close to your house why don't you go to school there?" Ron asked.

Ashley only shrugged again.

"Then it is all settled." Harry said with a grin.

_This was going to be good._


	2. Airplane

_This chapter goes out to madie8 and akvanilla. I did not expect to get reviews on my first chapter. So THANK YOU GUYS VERY MUCHO!!!!_

_Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter or airplanes. But I do own Ashley._

**Chapter 2**

The Hogwarts Express rolled lazily into platform nine and tree-quarters. Draco walked off the train just as lazily. He pushed through the crowd of kids and adults, searching for his own parents. He spotted them a moment later by the far wall, smoke washing around them, making them disappear then reappear. His bags were already on a trolly next to them.

Draco nodded to them and took the trolly. His father put a strong hand on his sons shoulder, "You will not loose. No matter how pointless this bet is." he said evenly. Draco only nodded, pushing his trolly to find the mud-blood Ashley.

The crowd was beginning to thin when he finally spotted her. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, swaying her head from side to side. Draco came up behind her and tapped her shoulder quickly. Ashley turned around and said, "About time! Thank God that I booked a later flight, we might have missed our.... What are you wearing?" she eyed Draco's outfit like it was some weird creature clinging onto him.

"Ah, these are called clothes." Draco said slowly pointing to his outfit.

"Well no shit Sherlock." Ashley said in exasperation, Draco only looked at her confused. What the hell was a Sherlock? Ashley sighed, "Never mind. Thats not what I meant." She handed him a necklace. Draco eyed her but put it on anyway, "Awesome, the bet has started." Ashley clapped her hands together once then ran through the wall to enter the muggle world, pushing her trolly ahead of her. Draco waited a few moments before following.

Two muggles were exiting a train to the right of him and didn't see his suddenly there trolly in the their way. Draco barked a sharp laugh as they toppled over his suitcase.

"Watch where your going!" he smirked. The two muggles mumbled their apologies, picked themselves off the floor, and took off in the opposite direction.

"Yo! Draco! Keep up!" Draco's smirk slid right off his face as he turned around.

They walked down the train station to the parking lot. Draco noticed a lot of people staring at the animals. Stupid muggles. Haven't they heard of owls before?

Ashley led Draco down the rows of cars till the came up to a black one. It was longer than the others and had a big man standing in front of it holding a sign that said 'Ms. Lamb and Mr. Malfoy' in big black letters.

Ashley stopped in front of him, "Hey Bill." she said.

"Hello, Ms. Lamb. Is this Mr. Malfoy?" He said in a deep voice. Ashley nodded as Bill took her things and started to put them in the trunk. When he was done he moved on to Draco's. It took five minutes for Bill to get everything ready (with the owls up in the front and trunks in the back). He held the car door open and Ashley slid in.

"Come on, slow poke." she said when Draco didn't enter in right away.

Draco took a deep breath and entered the car. The ride was quick and uneventful, much to Draco's surprise. He couldn't tell where they were at first, the windows were tinted dark.

His hand reached for the door handle but was stopped by Ashley's, "Don't, Bill will get it for us." Draco pulled back his hand in surprise. Not because she was a muggle-born who dared to touch him, but because when her skin touched his an electric shock shot up his arm and made his heart beat faster.

Ashley looked at him oddly for a moment. Just then Bill opened the car door and Ashley slid out.

* * *

They waited patiently as Bill took out all of their stuff and found a cart and loaded it. Bill pushed the cart into the building they parked in front of.

"Where are we?" Draco asked.

"The airport, duh." Ashley answered as she followed Bill.

Draco glared at Ashley's back before catching up to her, "And what is an airport, exactly?" he said through his teeth. He didn't like asking her questions.

Ashley giggled before answering, "Didn't you take Muggle Studies?" she glanced at him and saw his expression, "Guess not. This is the fastest way to travel muggle style."

"Which is?" Draco asked angrily.

"Flying, of corse." she said back with a sigh.

"Wait. What?" he asked coming to a stop.

Ashley whipped around, grabbed him by his elbow and pulled him forward, "We can't stop otherwise we will be late. And you'll see soon, young one."

She pulled him over to Bill who was now holding two slips of paper.

"Your at gate 12." He said as Ashley took the papers. He said goodbye and something about his next client. Draco wasn't paying attention, Ashley was still touching him.

She dragged Draco over to a nearby escalator and removed her hand. Draco stood awkwardly on the escalator, he stood up rather strait and kept clenching and unclenching his hands. When they reached the top Draco took a deep breath before walking just as awkwardly off the escalator. Ashley dissolved into giggles.

"What? What's so funny?" Draco demanded.

"Oh nothing. That was just one of the funniest things I have ever seen." She laughed a little louder pointing to the escalator then to Draco.

Draco flushed a bright red before turning on his heels and storming off.

"Uh Draco?" Ashley called still giggling, "Your going the wrong way."

Draco stopped, swiveled around and stalked past the still giggling Ashley. They pasted the metal detectors without a hitch, although Draco didn't understand the need to take off his shoes and belt.

They walked in silence until they reached Gate 12. "Here your gonna need this." Ashley said handing him a small blue book and one of the slips of paper, "We're flying first class so we will be boarding first."

Draco had no idea what that meant so he just nodded. Ashley led him over to the window and sat down.

"That right there," she said pointing to a giant white bird type thing, "is a airplane. What we will be flying in." Draco's eyes widened, "Don't worry it is one of the safest ways to travel." She smiled at him.

_"Everyone riding First Class please line up. Everyone riding First Class please line up, thank you." _said a women over the intercom.

"Hand both of these to the people up there, okay?" Ashley said standing up to go get in line. Draco followed closely behind her and watched closely. Ashley gave the girl her ticket and her blue book. The girl looked in the blue book then scanned her card. She motioned Ashley forward. Ashley waited just beyond the girl.

Draco walked up to the girl and saw the girl blush. She fumbled with the blue book, but quickly caught it before it fell to the floor. He smiled smugly. Yeah, he had that effect on people. Ashley rolled her eyes and led him onto the plane.

The seats were big and spacious, much to Draco's surprise. Ashley leaned over and whispered, "Be happy that your not riding 3rd class. There is _absolutely_ no room."

It was a half hour later when the plane began to shake. "What's going on?" he asked, slightly nervous.

"Their moving the luggage." Ashley said in an off-hand board tone. He looked over and saw her looking at some magazine.

"Why?" He asked, his hands clutching the seat. The plane was still rocking side to side.

"To balance the plane." she turned a page.

"Why?" he asked this time to just annoy her.

It worked. She flipped the magazine closed and glared at him, "Can you fly an off-balanced broom?"

Of corse not. "No." he said slowly.

"That's what I thought." she snapped as she returned to her magazine.

* * *

The plane was moving slowly down the lane getting faster and faster. As the plane got fast enough to lift off the floor, Draco felt his intestines get pushed into his spine. Ashley just laughed at his expression. Draco glared at her and ignored her for the rest of the flight. Which was quite long. Fourteen hours to be exact.

Draco was awoken from his really nice dream by the loud _ping _signaling them to buckle up. Draco couldn't recall what it was about, but he remembered it being nice and bright. He stretched as the pilot spoke over the intercom.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, we shall be landing in Phoenix in about five minutes. Please store all trays in their up-right position and please return all chairs to their up-right position. The temperature outside is a nice 95 degrease. Thats around 48 degrease..."_

Draco tuned them out and readied himself for the landing. If the take off was horrible then the landing wouldn't be any better. Which it wasn't. The plane roared as it touched the earth once again. Draco scrunched up his face as the plane jerked upwards as it came to a complete stop. He opened his eyes slowly and removed his hands from the seat (which he just realized he was gripping), they were shacking.

Ashley sniggered. _How the hell did she end up in Hufflepuff? _Draco thought shacking his head. They got there luggage and owls (that earned them a few stares), then headed towards the parking lot. It was night time as Ashley guided Draco to a black shiny car. She called it her "baby." Draco looked at her weirdly then loaded the luggage, thinking that she couldn't handle it. She didn't protest.

Draco slid into the passenger seat and Ashley drove out of the airport parking lot. It felt like only seconds later when he felt himself get heaved out of the car and up some stares. Ashley was saying something about "jet lag" and something to do with "breaking him."

The last thing Draco remembered before passing out was his head colliding with soft pillows.


	3. Yogurt Builders

_WOO! 3rd chapter!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or Yogurt Builders (the person who invented that place was a GENIUS!)_

**Chapter 3**

Draco woke the next morning to the wonderful sent of eggs and bacon. He rolled over and saw a little clock with glowing green numbers. It was FOUR IN THE MORNING?! Draco groaned and rolled over, hoping that more sleep would come. After what felt like forever, he gave up, rolled off the bed, and headed towards the smell.

Draco walked out into the hallway and realized something; he was just in a rather big room and now he was in a rather _big _hallway. Bigger than what he expected for what seemed to be a low-class muggle-born. The hallway was a warm gold and brown with big windows giving a magnificent view of the night sky and surrounding woods. _'Reminds me, somewhat, of Hogwarts.' _Draco thought heading down the hallway.

The hallway opened up to a large round foyer. Draco again realized that he was on the second floor. He took one of the two staircases that hugged the wall all the way down. When he reached the bottom, his ears picked up a sizzling noise. He followed it into a room, which he assumed was the kitchen, and saw Ashley dancing so some unfamiliar beat. She was wearing a tight black tank top and brown boxer shorts that had a bear head's and a moose head's on them along with the words 'sleepy head' on them. Her long hair was pulled up into a messy pony-tail.

Ashley turned around caring a pan of eggs, "Oh good your up," she said placing the pan down on the kitchen island, next to a pan of hash-browns, "I didn't want to wake you up."

"Why is that?" Draco smirked.

"Well, your just so cute when you sleep!" Ashley said in a slickly-sweet voice, Draco bushed a bight red. Ashley snickered and got out two plates, and two forks.

After a few uncomfortable seconds, Draco asked, "Where are your parents? Asleep?"

Ashley didn't answer and started to pile food onto her plate.

"So?" Draco tried again putting eggs onto his own plate.

"They're out of town." She said quickly, not answering Draco's gaze.

"For?" he asked, trying to mask his irritation. Usually girls just spilled things to him, he never had to pull information out of anyone.

"Business. You know things that working parents do." She snapped still not looking at him.

Draco chuckled. _S__he sure is feisty,_ he thought.

They sat in silence and watched the sunrise. Draco cleared his throat, "So, what are we doing today?"

Ashley put a finger to her chin, "Well, I was thinking that we could go get you some in-style American muggle clothing and then go get some ice cream later."

"Okay." Draco said standing up and stretching. He started walking toward the kitchen door.

"Um Draco? Where are you going?" Draco turned around and faced a rather irritated Ashley.

"I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for the day." He said slowly, was she stupid?

Ashley huffed, "Not until you put your dish in the sink." she pointed to the sink and muttered, "I'm not your mother or maid, y'know."

Draco chuckled again and did what he was told.

* * *

Fourteen hours later, Draco Malfoy had a grand total of twenty new outfits, ten new pairs of shoes, a gay guy flirting with him, and thirty or so girls staring and giggling when he was around. Yeah it was a really tiring day.

The gay guy was probably the most embarrassing and awkward thing that ever happened to him.

They were just sitting in some shoe store, when a rather skinny, tall red-head kid came up. He sat next to Draco for a moment and just watched as he tried on dozens of shoes.

Finally he spoke up, and in a high-pitched nasally voice said, "My name is Shawn." He held his hand out.

Draco nodded and shook the stupid muggle's hand, not wanting to be rude in front of everyone.

Shawn was quite for a moment, "So, do you wanna fuck, or not?"

The suddenness of his outburst made Draco drop his next set of shoes. Ashley burst out laughing and Draco just looked at Shawn like he was crazy.

Draco was going to answer when Ashley spoke up, "Mine friend here is -how you call- strait? And a does not speak this language." she spoke in a fake French accent, pausing at the right places, like she was really struggling to speak correctly.

"Ah," Shawn said goodbye in French and ran off.

Ashley burst out laughing when he was out of sight. She then motioned to the older lady helping us that she will be taking the shoes that were still out.

Draco couldn't look at any other guy for two hours.

* * *

They were driving in the car - with all of Draco's stuff in the back - going somewhere.

Draco tried asking again (for the billionth time), "Ashley, where are we going?"

"Someplace secret. Now shut up!" She said pulling into a parking spot. She got out and stretched her hands over her head. Draco gulped when he saw her shirt ride up her smooth tummy.

"Come on, Draco! We're here!" Ashley said shutting her door. Draco shook himself and followed her.

"And where is here?" Draco asked folding his arms.

"Yogurt Builders." she said proudly, walking into the brightly colored store. Draco went in after her and took in his surroundings. The back wall had several levers with signs on top. _Vanilla, Chocolate, Cookies-n-Cream... _He read off to himself. He reached Ashley, she looked like she was in a deep concentration. Her face brightened and took two cups from the wall labeled 'regular' and handed one to him.

"Okay Draco, this is how it works," she said in a matter-of-fact way, "You take a cup and choose a type of frozen yogurt." she pointed to the levers, "When your done with that, you take the lever and push down." she demonstrated while she was talking. She held the cup underneath the lever and chocolate yogurt came out, filling the cup quickly. She pushed the lever back up and the yogurt stopped pouring, "Got it?" she asked when she was done.

Draco nodded and stepped up to the lever labeled vanilla. He positioned the cup underneath and pulled down. The cup filled up quickly and he pushed the lever back up. Only something happened.

The frozen yogurt didn't stop.

"Um, Ashley?" he said.

"Yes?" she turned around to see Draco and his little regular cup overflowing with vanilla. Ashley turned to the lady behind the counter, "Um, excuse me? The machine.."

The lady turned around and gasped, "Second time today, I really should have put an 'out of order' sign..." she trailed off running behind a swinging door.

Ashley grabbed a bigger cup, but was too late. Draco's fell all over him and onto the floor. Ashley laughed and replaced his with the bigger cup. Draco started laughing too and started shaking.

"Aw! Is little Dracky cold?" she said taunting him. Draco playfully pushed her and she slipped, falling backwards along with the cup filled with frozen yogurt. She hit the ground and it spilled all over her.

Draco barked a laugh and said as Ashley started shaking, "Aw! Who's the cold one now?"

Ashley giggled and Draco held out a hand to help her up. A smirk formed on her lips as she grabbed his hand and pulled down. Draco slipped and his face landed on her chest, where all of the yogurt was. Draco thanked the heavens that it covered his blush when he came back up.

Ashley started giggling uncontrollably. Draco nodded like he accepted the fact that he was covered in yogurt all while rubbing it off. He came up with a decent amount then smashed it all onto Ashley's surprised face. She screeched like a little girl before gathering up some in her own hand.

Then the battle began. They vaguely realized that the machine had stopped pouring out the yogurt. They were just having too much fun.

"Hem, Hem." said someone behind them. They turned around and saw the counter lady. She was holding a mop.

Great.


	4. Invite

_Okay YEY! I hope you guys liked that last chapter. I was kinda iffy about it when I re-read it soooo yeahhh..... Okay and also I'm sick of 3rd person view, cuz they whole story is told from Draco's POV. So I'll stick with 1st person (for now) *insert evil laugh here* (oh and idea's would be amazing!!)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (I totally wish though)._

**Chapter 4 (Draco's POV, duh)**

I didn't even know how big our mess was until we had to clean it all up. Not to mention that I was tired, cold and getting sticky. I thought the lady was kidding when she said we had to clean it all up! And Ashley agreed! (Stupid, conniving little mud-blood!) We have been here for about two hours and I was very, _very _irritable.

"Alright kids," said the counter lady, in a rather perky voice, "you're all done. You can go home now." If I ever (EVER) see this lady again I'm gonna hex her so hard...

Ashley interrupted my rant, "Okay." she pulled out some muggle cash, "Here, so this doesn't happen to anyone else." she said handing her the cash. The lady looked at her then the money then back at her.

"Could we have some towels?" Ashley asked looking slightly nervous.

The lady bobbed her head up and down slowly and we were on the rode again.

"How much did you give her?" I asked as we rounded the corner.

"Uh, three-hundred fifty American muggle dollars. Why?" She fiddled with the controls switching songs fast.

"Just wondering." I said glancing outside. The sun was setting, turning the sky a golden orange.

She stopped at one song. It was fast paced and rather catchy.

_**Shut up, and put your money where your mouth is,**_

_**That's what you get for waking up in Vegas,**_

_**Get up and shake the glitter off you clothes now,**_

_**That's what you get for waking up in Vegas...**_

I caught myself bobbing my head to the beat. The blur of lights from the streets were making me tired as was the purr of the car. I was about to nod off, when Ashley shook me roughly awake. I glared at her.

"Stay awake at least till we get to the house. I don't want to carry you again." she mumbled the last part. I huffed but stayed awake.

When we finally got back to her house (witch was as big as mine, I realized) I climbed into the rather spacious shower.

It was when I was washing my hair when a thought hit me, _Something is going to happen tomorrow..._

Where did that come from? Was it bad? Or good? Oh what the HELL? I am asking myself questions. Questions that I didn't know the answers to. Was I going crazy? NO of course NOT!! I am Draco Malfoy, a pureblood, and a Slytherin for crying out loud! I am NOT GOING CRAZY!

I dried myself off, pulled on some boxers, and climbed into bed.

I stared out the window for the longest time. You don't get this view at the Slytherin common room, that's for sure.

It was three hours later when sleep captured me.

* * *

A light. A bright yellow-white light. It was all around me, driving away my dreams. I groaned and covered my head with one of the pillows.

"I'm sorry Master Draco, but the Mistress awaits you in the kitchen." a elderly voice droned, like a respectful servant back in England. He had a slight French accent.

I rolled over and sat up. The time was seven thirty and the sun was already shinning like there was no tomorrow.

The butler bowed and exited the room. I sat on the bed for a moment longer. _Stupid muggles waking me early. Stupid sun, shinning so bright. Stupid... _I groaned again and got out of bed. I debated with myself for ten minutes on wether or not it was worth wearing the muggle clothes.

Might as well, they caused a lot of trouble to get in the first place. I could always burn them later.

I rummaged through the bags of clothing putting on a "Hollister" green shirt (witch was surprisingly comfortable) loose dark blue jeans and black shoes called "Converse All Stars." I slipped my wand into my pocket (for safety) and walked down stairs and into the kitchen. Ashley was standing reading some magazine, I had to take a deep breath before continuing into the kitchen. Ashley was wearing a loose black and sliver mini-skirt and a tight spaghetti strap purple top. She was wearing black heals that made her legs long and defined. The front part of her hair was pinned up with clips.

She was breath-taking.

_GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, DRACO!!! _I screamed silently.

Ashley turned around and looked me up and down. She opened her mouth, and I thought she was gonna complement me, but what she said was, "Nice boner, dude."

I flushed a deep red and looked down. And sure enough my 'little brother' was standing strait up.

I ground my teeth together. How dare she?! She's gonna pay for it. My hand twitched toward my wand. Then with a sudden jolt I remembered I couldn't. The dare was still on, and there was no need to blow it on the third day. DAMN IT! I wanted to hex her, and hex her hard! I wanted her to regret saying such a comment. Especially to me, a pureblood, a Slytherin.

I fumed silently.

"Well? Are you going to eat or not?" she said, board. I glared at her as I sat down and ate. Moments later a shrill ringing came from an odd looking thing on the counter. She picked it up and placed it to her ear.

"Hello?" she said in a rather perky voice. Pause, "Yeah okay. We'll be there." she placed whatever it was back down on the table.

She sighed and turned to me, "We are going to a party later. You should go back to bed. It's going to last all night."

Perfect.


	5. The Party Part 1

_Yeah last chapter was a filler lol... So here we go!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter cuz' if I did I would be rich, driving a sexy sports car and I would also not be writing this Fan fic!_

**Chapter 5: (still Draco's POV)**

I took Ashley's advice and went back to bed. I was asleep within minutes.

In my dream I was walking the halls of Hogwarts with Blasie and Pansy witch was weird, but I was in my dream world. This made sense to be walking around with them. We walked into what looked like the Great Hall, when suddenly everything stopped and I couldn't walk anymore. Potter appeared out of nowhere and I was about to ask him how he did that, you couldn't apperate on Hogwarts grounds, but no sound came out.

"Wow, Malfoy. Nice dress." he said snickering and walking away.

I looked down in horror. I was wearing a pink summer dress with small yellow flowers all over them.

"AWW! Dracky! You look so cute!" Pansy said pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Nice mate!" Blasie said doubling over laughing hard. Suddenly everyone in the Great Hall were laughing and pointing.

"NO!" I screamed sitting up in the bed. I was drenched in sweat and shaking.

A knock came at the door, "Draco? Are you okay?" I heard Ashley's muffled voice.

"Yeah. I'm okay." my voice came out shaky.

"Could I come in?" she asked. I took three deep breaths before calling back.

"Yeah." She threw open the door and waltzed in. She plopped herself down at the foot of my bed. She studied me for a moment before shrugging.

"What are you going to wear?"

"Huh?" I swung my legs off the bed.

"What. Are. You --"

"No. No, I heard you the first time." I interrupted, "What I mean is, isn't what I wore earlier okay?" I got up and stretched.

"No. You need something a little more dressy." She got up and walked over to the closet, "You could wear those shoes and the pants, but the shirt.." she spoke more to herself than to me. I walked over to her. She ran her hand through all of my clothes.

"Here! This one is perfect." She held up a stripped light-blue button-up shirt. I looked at her for a moment before taking off the green shirt and replacing it with the blue one. I heard her gulp. _Gulp. _I laughed quietly.

"Okay, let's go!" she said turning around. That's when I _saw _her. She was wearing a black cocktail dress and knee-high boots. Damn, she had long legs.

"Yo! Draco! Take a picture, it will last longer." she snapped and I just glared.

The car ride wasn't long, just quiet. The sun was just setting when we pulled up to a gigantic house (Jeeze, she had rich friends too). Music was thumping really loud and lights in different colors danced in the windows.

"Okay here we go!" Ashley said excitedly and jumped out of the car.

I was quick to follow, "Ashley," I hissed into her ear, "I don't know how to act at a muggle party."

She laughed quietly, "Just stay close to me." We walked in the front door and were greeted with 'hey's and 'what's up's all around us. There was a loud squeal and Ashley was attacked by a small blond girl.

"Ashley! I'm _so_ glad you could make it! I missed you!" the girl said.

"I missed you too, Sammy!" Ashley squealed.

"Here." Sammy placed a colorful necklace around Ashley's neck, it had an odd object placed at the end. Then turned to me.

"And you are?" She placed her small hands on her hips.

"This is Draco. He's a friend from my school." Ashley said before I could open my mouth. I nodded.

"Oh! Well, welcome to America! Here." she handed me the same type of necklace that she handed Ashley, "This is a binky. It's really popular at raves and stuff. Which is what this party practically is! Have fun!" she turned and left.

"What's a rave?" I asked Ashley.

"It's just basically what they are doing over there," she pointed to a mass of people dancing at the center of the big room, "but it's more intense, and hotter. This is just the party's theme. I wouldn't be surprised if we got some random ravers thinking that this was just another rave."

"Ah." I said even though I didn't understand a word of what she said.

She giggled, "How about I take you to one so you can figure it out yourself? Okay?"

I only nodded. She led me to the refreshments and handed me something in a brown glass bottle. It was beer, and not too bad for American liquor. I finished the first one then started on my second one.

"Damn. I didn't know you could drink." Ashley said looking at my second beer.

I only shrugged, "What about you?" I set the beer down and grabbed a handful of orange colored chips, they tasted good.

"Blueberry vodka. The best." she raised her glass.

"You should try it strait." I picked my beer back up.

She made a face, "I did, once. It was NASTY." I laughed and took another sip. It tasted off...

"Next time try it with orange juice." I gulped down some more. Ashley just laughed.

Suddenly Sammy popped up in front of us, "Hey guys!"

"Hey." we said in unison.

"Um, okay... Draco do you want to dance?" she looked at me with a hopeful expression.

"Do it Draco! You'll have fun!" Ashley nudged me forward.

I nodded and Sammy led my to the dance floor and into the mob of people. We danced - as in jumping up and down then side to side with some drops to the floor - for a while till Sammy pulled me away from the dance floor. She dragged me to a door then threw me in. It was a closet.

"Wha --" I started but her lips crashed onto mine. Her arms traveled up my shirt and started unbuttoning it. She pushed my shirt off my shoulders and reached behind me. _Click. _The light goes out. I pull my lips away so that I can breathe. Sammy has me trapped in the corner. I try to shake her off but my arms and legs feel like cement blocks. I can't fucking move.

"Don't worry I'll take care of --" she starts but is interrupted by the door swinging open.

And in the doorway stands Ashley, looking pissed as hell.


	6. The Party Part 2 The Sickness

_Okay no reviews for the last chapter. Now I'm worried lolz. Haha I also have been lazy so sorry for the delay..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (but that is kinda obvious)_

**Chapter 6 (Draco's POV still)**

Ashley was pissed, that was for sure, her eyes said it all. If looks could kill, Sammy would have died right then and there.

"Wow." she said in the most iciest tone I have ever heard a Hufflepuff use, "Why don't you go do it with someone who actually _wants _to do it."

Sammy looked down as if ashamed, then said back, "Why do you care?"

"Because I brought him with me. He is my responsibility." Ashley reached down and pulled Sammy to her feet, her tone still as icy as ever.

"You've brought dozens of guys with you before! Why is he so different!?" She pulled her arm from her grasp.

"Because his father is a _very_ powerful lawyer, and will sue your ass if he finds out that you assaulted Draco!" her voice could have turned Hell to ice, she didn't raise her voice at all, but the threat was so clear and strong that Sammy started shaking. Sammy looked over at me and I nodded in agreement. The motion sent my head reeling and my vision to black out.

My vision didn't return. I heard shuffling and a murmured 'thanks'. I felt something splash into my mouth and my vision returned, along with the feeling in my body.

"What happened?" I sounded like I had just woken up, it felt like it too.

"You were drugged." she sighed. Behind her I heard the music slow down, "Next time don't let your drink leave your sight." she buttoned up my shirt. She sighed again, "We should go home."

"No. I wanna dance. Come on." I got up and pulled her to the dance floor.

"Draco! This is not a good idea!" she protested. I ignored her and pulled her into my arms. We started dancing in a slow circle.

* * *

It was later that I found out why it wasn't a good idea to stay. I fainted. They had to call the 'paramediciens' and they had to take me to the nearby muggle hospital. I woke up later in one of the hard beds with an annoying beeping sound behind my head, which didn't help with my headache. Ashley got me out and took us back to her house. She lead me to a couch and I passed out again.

I woke up again in my own bed, my head pounding and my lips dry. I got up, or tired to at least. My legs felt like jelly and I felt weak to the point of fainting again. I fought the feeling and walked shakily toward the kitchen.

Everything was too bright in the kitchen, and that made my head pound harder. Ashley was sitting on one of the chairs around the island, still in her pajamas. She looked up when I came in.

"Draco, you don't look too good..." she began, "Does your head hurt?" she came over and placed her hand on my forehead.

"Mmm. That feels good." I said. It was true, her hand felt cold against my forehead, it dulled the pounding headache.

"I think your sick." she stated then dragged me to the island. I sat down, and she rummaged through her drawers and pulled out a spoon and a bottle filled with purple liquid. She poured some of it onto the spoon and held it up to my lips. Like a good little boy, I opened my mouth and swallowed the purple stuff.

It tasted like nasty grapes and my head pounded harder. Se poured another spoon-full and held it up to my lips. I swallowed it again. It was just as nasty as before.

"What was that supposed to do?" I asked as I forced the liquid down.

"It's the muggle way of getting over a cold." she said, "Your cold should go way after a few days."

I groaned. She chuckled.

"You laugh too much." I said putting my head on the cool table.

"You don't laugh enough." she countered. I grinned slightly. "Come on. Let's go watch a movie." she said jumping off the counter and dragging my out of the kitchen. She led me to the room across the hall. It was a big warm brown room with a gigantic screen that touched both the ground and the ceiling. Right in front of the screen was a curved black couch. I sat down in the very middle.

Ashley disappeared for a moment then came back with a foot rest and a big blanket. She set the foot rest in front of me and I put my feet on it. She then took the blanket and wrapped it around me.

She disappeared again and the screen in front of me came to life. People walked across and those weird muggle cars raced down streets.

"What is this?" I asked when she came back.

"A movie that we will be watching." she plopped down next to me.

"What movie?" She giggled.

"Hairspray. It's a musical." She grinned and pressed the play button on a weird looking box that was next to her.

I watched the first half of the movie (I didn't understand half of the stuff that they were singing and saying) before the bright colors and the dancing, singing people put me to sleep.

I woke up at the very end when the two muggles kissed there way to a ending.

Ashley stood up and stretched, "I'm gonna put another one in. Okay?"

I nodded already drifting off to sleep.


	7. Moives

_Okay correct me if I am wrong... 3 days have passed (should have passed). So we are still in the first week!! Lets move things along :) And skip ahead a day or so :D_

_Disclaimer: [[do I seriously need to do this?]] FINE!! I don't own Harry Potter [[why do I say that? He is barley in this fic!]] Whatever! I don't own Draco Malfoy either! and people go see the hangover!! omg that was so f-ing funny! I don't own that either :)_

**Chapter 7**

It's been four days sense that God forsaken muggle party. Four days, three hours, and fifty-six minutes sense I got sick, slept on Ashley's couch, and watched an endless amounts of muggle movies.

And in those four days, three hours, and fifty-six minutes sense I got sick, slept on Ashley's couch, and watched endless amounts of muggle movies. I found out that I liked action and comedy, the actor, Will Smith, was a really good actor and I liked the movies that he played in. I also found out that I couldn't stand romance movies and that horror movies tend to be funny, in a sick twisted sorta way. Musicals were hilariously unrealistic, but amusing.

I woke up Sunday feeling great and refreshed. I had an odd urge to run down the steps, but I pushed it down, there was no need to get sweaty.

I found Ashley in the kitchen (it was her favorite room in the house), she was typing on something that she called a 'laptog' or 'latetop' or whatever when I came in.

She looked up, blinked, then said, "Feeling any better?"

"Yes, I am." I stated proudly as I sat down next to her.

Her eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second before she stood up and walked over to the kitchen island. Ashley rummaged through the drawers then came back with a small blue bottle type thing. She took off the top, then came towards me.

I quickly got up and backed away, "What is that?"

She looked at me oddly, "Medicine for your cold sore."

It was now my turn to look at her oddly, "What's a cold sore?"

"That thing above your lip." she stated. My hands flew up to my lips, and when I touched them, they were as sore as HELL!

"Don't move this will help." she said coming closer.

I backed up a few more feet. I turned to run --

"HOLD STILL!!"

"ARGGG-UGHH!"

CRASH.

"DRACO! HOLD STILL!"

"MUMMMHHH!"

I found my self on the floor with Ashley on top of me, her legs on either side of my torso, my hands pinned above my head, held with one of hers. I was thrashing my head from side to side, while she was trying to hold my head still with her other hand. Several chairs were knocked over in my hasty retreat and her lunge.

"Hold still!" she said again, "It won't hurt!"

"I don't trust you!"

"Sense when?!" she demanded.

"Sense that could be poison!" I knew my excuses were lame but still... I continued to struggle with all of my might. Damn she sure was strong...

Ashley laughed, and that was when I realized what position we were in. I stopped struggling.

"There we go. That's a good boy." she said quietly as she rubbed whatever was in the blue bottle on my lips.

"When I can use magic again, I'm gonna hex you SO hard..." I threatened, as she was getting off of me.

"Oh hush now." she said waving her hand at me, "Go get changed. We're seeing a movie!"

I got up and straitened my pj's (I had an odd urge this morning to not get ready before I came down stairs... whatever), "Didn't we watch all the movies in your house?"

"Uh yeah, Sherlock. That's why I said that we are _going_ to go see a movie." she fiddled with her lapdot.

"What's a Sherlock?" Ashley looked up at me.

"He is a famous detective..." she shook her head, "Never mind. It's too completecated to explain."

I glared at her for some odd reason, I crossed my arms, "Where are we going exactly?"

"A movie theatre! It's going to be loads of fun! You'll even be able to try new foods, and new drinks." she said happily as she bound out the door, "Be ready in two hours!"

* * *

**Two hours later...**

I was waiting in a line with Ashley. We had drove to the clostest (apperantly) moive theatre call Harkins, and we were going to see 'The Hangover' a comedy that Ashley really wanted to see. Whatever, it was (apperantly) about a bunch of muggles who got too drunk before some wedding, but they lost the muggle who was getting married and couldn't remember anything about the night before.

Stupid muggles.

Ashley got the tickets and we headed inside.

It was dark with neon lights shinying everywhere, about my head a screen was paly some 'commertials' or whatever Ashley called them for upcoming movies. I stared at the screen before Ashley called me over to a nearby counter.

"Draco, whatdaya want?" she asked, while pointing to the asortment of (what appeared to be) candy.

"Uh, what do you recomend?" I asked kinda nervously.

"Umm okay!" She turned to the girl behind the counter. She was staring at me, her eyes wide, mouth slightly open, and blush on her cheeks. "Okay! We would like two reases pieces, a bunch-a-crunch, a large pop corn, and two diet cokes, please."

Ashley had to repete the order again because the stupid staring muggle wasn't paying any attetion.

I caried the pop corn (yellow puffy looking things) and the candy while she carried the drinks.

We got to our seats (wayyyy in the back) and Ashley made me try all the different things that she bought. Each one tasted weird, but somehow oddly pleasent. The diet coke stuff was the worst, it burned my mouth and was way to sweet.

Ashley laughed at my expression and said that it was an aquired taste. The lights began to dim and the movie started. I found myself sipping the drink apsentmindedly and eating most of the candy.

* * *

**Another Two Hours Later...**

It was absoulutly hillarous! One of the great exaples of why muggles were so stupid. I giggled again, we were driving back home. Ashley was tried and I was tired for some reason, we just wanted to lay down for a moment.

I giggled again (I've been doing that lately), Ashley looked over again and I giggled some more. Then she giggled which cause me to giggle, we were soon in a fit of giggles.

When we reached her house I stated that I needed a shower then headed up the stairs.

I was washingmy hair when it hit me.

I was just on a date.

_A/N: muhahaha sorry for the late update :) Forgive me please it was the dreaded wrighters block. hehhe_

_so anywaysss I hope you injoyed that chapter :) and seriously people go see the Hangover. it was so good. you won't regret it._


End file.
